


Small Wedding

by klutzy_girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin decide a small wedding is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Once Upon A Time and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Having been married before, Regina just wanted a small wedding (and the fact that she was pregnant had nothing to do with it, no matter what Robin claimed). She couldn’t wait to marry the man she loved and start their lives together. “We should get the Justice of the Peace to do it and as soon as possible,” she explained to him.

Robin wasn’t convinced. “But you deserve a big wedding.”

She laughed. “Not happening, but you’re sweet. The only people we need at our wedding are Henry and Roland. That’s it. And then we celebrate on our own.”

Robin brushed her back and kissed her. “You’ve convinced me. Let’s go ahead and do it.” 

Delighted, Regina could only laugh. She did want a dress, though, and unfortunately knew of only one person who would help – Snow White. She headed over to the Charmings’ house. “So help me find a dress and then I’ll help you out with something.”

Snow stared at her. “I’ll help you find a dress if you invite me to the wedding. You don’t even have to invite anybody other than myself, Henry, and Roland.”

“Why do you want to see me get married?” Regina was honestly confused.

“Despite everything you’ve done to us, I want you to be happy. I’ll be your matron-of-honor and other witness.”

She sighed. “Fine. Let’s just go.”

Snow smiled and then followed her out the door. They made their way to the best clothing store in town – they really wished they could cross the town line, but it still wasn’t possible. That didn’t matter, however. They all made the best of it. It took them three hours, but Regina finally found a dress she loved. “You look beautiful. Good choice.”

“Thank you.” This was making Regina a little emotional and both women ended up crying (which they later denied because neither of them liked each other all that much). 

“You’re welcome. Now go get married.” Snow impulsively hugged her (which kind of disgusted Regina and made her happy at the same time) and the two women went their separate ways. 

The next day, Regina and Robin woke up excited. They couldn’t wait to marry each other and were grateful they had chosen today to wed. 

“I’m really happy for you, Mom.” Henry liked Robin and was glad he was going to be his stepfather. He was grateful to have two sets of grandparents, two mothers, and three fathers (August and Emma had married six months earlier) in his life. They all tried their best to raise him, even though they sometimes disagreed.

At noon, Snow rushed over to Regina and Robin’s house, where the Justice of the Peace had agreed to perform the ceremony so it was more intimate. For the first time in a while, Regina didn’t care that this was technically a shotgun wedding (the baby had been conceived after he proposed) or that she was five months pregnant at her own wedding. She just wanted to be Robin’s wife. 

They recited their own vows (it hadn’t exactly been an easy process to come up with them in the first place) and spoke from the heart. Regina laughed as they were pronounced husband and wife and she happily kissed him. 

Regina was truly content for the first time in her life – she was surrounded by people she loved, who felt the same way about her – and she didn’t want anything to change. She wasn’t even going to think about what could go wrong next (it always did) because that didn’t matter at the moment. She couldn’t wait to meet the life growing inside of her, and she was excited to see what was next for Henry and Roland. Robin was amazing and he treated her right. That was all she could hope for.


End file.
